Let it Be
by AthenaRowena
Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks to live with her father and ends up befriending the mysterious Cullen family,as well as finding and interest in one Jasper Hale. Not your ordinary J/B story.Well worth the read
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was shocked to say the least. I was actually happy to be returning to Forks, Washington, rain capital of the US. But then again, I suppose I should be excited. I was going to live with an actual parent; my dad, Charlie Swan. My name is Isabella Swan, but those who know me know I like to go by Bella. I'm 18 years old and for the past 14 years, I've lived with my mother, Renee in Phoenix. If I could even call her a mother. Renee's idea of parenting had been to give me whatever I wanted just so I would shut up. It never even occurred to her I just wanted my mom to be there. So here I was, on a plane to Port Angeles where I could finally see my dad for the first time in 5 years.

The plane ride was standard, I walked through the gate, standing on my toes and craning my neck to catch a glimpse of Charlie. I finally saw him and made my way over, he saw me and gave me an eye crinkling smile before pulling me into a big Charlie bear-hug. He pulled away and held me at arm's length.

"It's good to see you Bells." I smiled

"It's good to see you too dad." He grabbed three of my four suitcases and we climbed into his police cruiser. The ride home was spent with us catching up. When we were about 10 minutes away from the house, Charlie spoke again.

"Hey Bells. I know you were saving up for a car but, uh, I kind of already got you one."

"Aw dad, you didn't have to do that, I have all my money with me. How much do I owe you?" he smiled.

"Oh no you don't. This is my gift to you. You're not paying a cent for this car." I 'humph'ed in defeat as we pulled around the corner. The car leapt into my line of sight and I instantly fell in love with it. It was a midnight blue, '94 Chevy cavalier convertible. I felt guilty though, thinking about how much it had cost.

"Dad. You really didn't have to. How much did this thing cost?"

"Relax Bells. I got it used. It was cheaper. You like it right?" he had some nervousness in his voice.

"I love it!" I yelled, he smiled and I pulled him into another hug. We had all of my stuff unpacked within an hour. My room was exactly how I remembered it. Very pink, too pink. Charlie agreed and we made plans to get new paint after school tomorrow. We ordered pizza for dinner and I went to bed early, being tired from the flight. It had started to rain in the hours after I'd arrived and the sound gently rocked me to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, wanting more than enough time to get ready for school. I hopped in the shower, the warm water waking me up and relaxing my muscles. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and walked back into my room. I had already planned my outfit the night before so I got it out of my closet quickly. I laid it on my bed and slipped on my bra and panties. I plugged in my hair dryer and slowly dried my hair, styling it so it fell in soft brown curls down to the middle of my back. I began pulling on my clothes. A grey and white, plaid, pleated skirt that fell mid-thigh, a grey long-sleeved sweater, and my charcoal grey converse boots that came up just below my knee. I put on a little mascara to bring out my boring brown eyes and a little bit of clear lip gloss. No blush was needed since I was the poster child for excessive blushing on a regular basis. I grabbed my black book bag and slung it over my shoulder. Charlie had already left for work, but left me a note wishing me a good first day. I ate a quick bowl of cereal and made my way outside to my car. I hopped in; I had 20 minutes to get to school. Plenty of time to get there and get my schedule. I pulled up to the main office and went inside; I walked up to an older woman with red hair. She looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?" I returned the smile.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm supposed to start today."

"Of course. Chief Swan's daughter. Here is your schedule and make sure to get this slip signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day." I smiled and thanked her. I got back in my car and pulled into a spot in the student parking lot. Most of the cars were older than mine except for a hunter green jeep and a slick black motorcycle. I hopped out and made my way to first period: English.

**JPOV**

I got up from my bed, setting down my guitar to start getting ready. Another day of mindless boredom. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a light grey sweater and headed towards the door. I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and yelled up to Emmett and Rosalie.

"I'll meet you guys at school." I walked out the door, hopped on my motorcycle and sped off towards Forks High. I leaned against my bike, waiting for Emmett and Rose to finally get there. After five minutes, I heard the familiar rumble of Emmett's jeep down the road. Within a minute they were parked in the spot next to mine and out of the car. Emmett took Rosalie's hand and we made our way at human pace up to the school.

"New girl starts today." Rose said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah. Swan's daughter right?" Emmett asked. I nodded

"Isabella I think her name is. I hope she actually has fashion sense, unlike the rest of these oblivious creatures." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Rosalie to immediately think of the girl's sense of fashion. As we neared the building, the emotions of other students crept up on me. Anxious, happy, depressed, nervous. The same as every other day. I made my way to first period Biology, telling the other two I'd see them at lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

I walked into my first period English class and sat at my desk in the back. Listening to the whispers of the humans. Most of the conversation this morning was centered on the new girl. Isabella. I got a whiff of a scent I didn't recognize and figured it must be her. She smelled good, but I'd smelled better. She walked through the door and spoke with the teacher for a minute. I was impressed; she dressed well, had good hair, and knew what to do with make-up. Reality slowly faded away, and I saw a new scene before me. I was with Isabella, talking to her and laughing. I could feel happiness and friendship emanating from both of us. The scene slowly faded away and I was back in the classroom. That was odd. We normally didn't socialize with the humans, but in that vision, Isabella and I were clearly friends. Mrs. Brandon cleared her throat and everyone turned to face her.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us. Why don't you introduce yourself hon." Isabella nodded and looked at us, blushing.

"Uhm. Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm a senior this year, and…that's it?" Mrs. Brandon smiled.

"Thank you Bella. Why don't you take that empty desk next to Rosalie?" I nodded to the teacher and raised my hand so Bella knew who I was. She made her way over and sat beside me, giving me a small smile. I smiled back. If I was going to be friends with this girl, why not start now?

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale." I held out my hand. She took it gracefully, not seeming alarmed by the coldness of my hand.

"Bella." I was about to ask her to sit with me at lunch when Mike Newton interrupted.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton." He looked her up and down. I noticed how she grimaced slightly. I smiled to myself.

"Bella. Um, could you move your head a little? I can't see the board?" she asked, smiling sweetly. I covered up a giggle as Mike turned back around, clearly disappointed. I liked this girl. Mrs. Brandon started speaking and I tuned her out, I'd already read these books at least a dozen times. I glanced over at Bella and noticed she was doodling in her notebook. I leaned over and whispered.

"Bella. Shouldn't you be paying attention?" I laughed so she knew I was teasing. She smiled back.

"I've read all of these books at least three times." I nodded and giggled a little more. This girl was something new. I liked it. The bell rang soon after that and we gathered our things.

"What's your next class?" I asked.

"American History. Block C"

"Oh. My brother Jasper is in that class. I'll show you where it is." She thanked me and we made our way over. We talked about clothes and I found out she liked most of the same stores as me. _No wonder I'm going to be friends with this girl. _I thought. I dropped her off at her class and made my way to gym.

**JPOV**

I sat down in American History. I was one of the first people there. I stared into space, waiting for the class to start when an unfamiliar scent hit me, mixed with Rosalie's. It was definitely odd for Rosalie to be near the new girl, especially since humans usually shy away from us. She smelled very good. Like strawberries and freesia, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I heard her footsteps walk through the classroom door and every male in the room immediately filled with lust. I looked up, and quickly understood why. She was beautiful. Milky white pale skin, long, wavy, mahogany hair cascading down her back and the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen. I got lost in the chocolate orbs momentarily. She introduced herself as Bella and sat in the empty desk next to Jessica Stanley. The teacher began her lesson on the Civil War. Oh maybe today would be a little interesting.

"Okay, so the youngest major in the entirety of the Civil War was…" ugh. Never mind, another teacher who didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yes Miss Swan?" I turned my head and noticed Bella had her hand raised. She blushed before speaking. She was even more beautiful when she did that.

"Well, I don't want to be rude but, you made a mistake."

"Oh?" Mr. Johnson looked a little put out; I felt annoyance coming off him.

"Yes. The youngest major was Jasper Whitlock from the Continental Army." I froze. How the hell did she know that?! None of the teachers I'd ever had had ever known I had been the youngest.

"And how are you so confident that you are right when our text books make no mention of this Jasper Whitlock?" she was suddenly feeling nervous, but began to speak.

"Well Jasper Whitlock joined the army when he was seventeen in 1860. He lied about his age and got in. He quickly climbed through the ranks because of his skill and was given the title of major in 1863 but disappeared a few months later." Wow. She was reciting my entire militia history.

"And how do you know this? If he disappeared how does anyone know?" Now she was started to get annoyed. She knew what she was talking about.

"Well, my great-great grandfather on my mother's side was Thomas Dryer, a close friend of Jasper Whitlock's" Thomas? Oh my god. I saw it now. He'd had the same sparkling brown eyes and blushed too much for his own good. I chuckled lightly at the memory of him, no one heard me. "Well he and Jasper wrote many letters back and forth, many had Jasper stating his steady rise within the ranks and his appointment to major. Obviously he disappeared so the letters stopped, but there is still evidence of Jasper Whitlock's existence." Pride was rolling off her at her triumph. I smiled to myself. Mr. Johnson was not so easily convinced.

"And where might these letters be? Long gone no doubt?" Bella's pride never faltered.

"Actually, they're in my desk at home. My grandfather gave them to me before he died. He wanted someone to finally share the truth of his grandfather's best friend." My heart welled up at this family's want to give me my recognition. Mr. Johnson faltered.

"Yes well, unless it is in the text book, it is unofficial." I glared at him and heard Bella mumbled under her breath.

"I'm bringing those letters in tomorrow you old fart. Can't ignore evidence when it's right in front of you." I chuckled softly. This girl definitely was interesting. I felt a strange pull towards her, but I couldn't explain it. My thoughts were interrupted by an intense wave of lust rolling off Mike Newton. I glared at him, growling under my breath. I'd have to keep an eye on him. Maybe I'll ask Rose if she saw anything with him coming up. Her gift of seeing the future and feeling the emotions of those in the visions definitely was a useful one. The bell rang and I decided to introduce myself to Bella, Rosalie could get mad if she wanted. I walked up behind her and spoke softly.

"Hi."

**BPOV**

"Hi." I heard a soft, honey-like voice behind me. I turned to see the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on, and though Rosalie was pretty, she had nothing on him. His hair was honey blonde and hung slightly over honeysuckle eyes. He was tall, at least half a foot taller than me and muscular, yet lean at the same time. He had a soft smiled playing at his lips, lighting up his pale face. I blushed, realizing he'd caught me staring at him.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He spoke again, his voice honey-like and smooth. He held out his hand.

"Bella." I said taking his hand. It was cold like Rosalie's had been, and they had the same colored eyes. Then something clicked. _Hale. _

"Oh. You're Rosalie's brother right?" he chuckled lightly, the bass laugh shaking his muscular chest, which I could clearly make out beneath his grey sweater.

**JPOV**

"Yeah. I'm the other Hale. I take it you and Rose have met then?" she smiled and nodded.

"She's very nice."

"Yeah. She's not your sister." She laughed and it sounded like bells chiming. "I was impressed with your argument with Mr. Johnson." She blushed again.

"Now I'm embarrassed. I shouldn't have talked back to him like that." I shook my head.

"He needed a good talking to. Besides, if it's something you believe in, why not fight for it?" I smiled. She blushed again.

"Well. I have to get to Spanish. I guess I'll see you later." She smiled again and walked out of the room. There was definitely something about this girl. I'd have to talk to Rose and Emmett about this at lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Spanish and Trig passed with nothing special. Jessica invited me to sit with them at lunch and I agreed, not having anyone else to sit with. That kid Mike kept staring at me, it was making me really uncomfortable. Once we all sat down to lunch, I asked Jessica about the Hale's. I noticed them sitting with only one other person at lunch. The third guy was huge; he looked like a body builder with curly brown hair and the same golden eyes.

"Well you already met the Hale twins. The third one is Emmett Cullen. The three of them were adopted by Dr. Cullen since his wife can't have kids. Rosalie and Jasper were her sister's kids and after she died, the Cullen's got custody of them. Emmett was adopted when he was four after Mrs. Cullen found his in the woods. But the weird thing is, Emmett and Rosalie are together. Like dating." I shrugged.

**JPOV**

At lunch I heard Jessica giving Bella our whole 'story' then of course she had to bring up how Emmett and Rosalie were together, yet part of the same family. Not really surprising. We'd been here for two years and people still couldn't get over it. I heard Rosalie hiss softly. What surprised us though, was Bella's response. I saw her shrug then heard her.

"I don't really see anything wrong with it. I mean, they _are _adopted so it's not like they're blood related." Bella said with a little attitude. I could feel her annoyance at Jessica and sympathy towards us for being constantly talked about. Emmett chuckled at the apparent annoyance in Bella's voice.

"I like her." Rosalie smiled. Wait. Smiled? I looked at her confused, she was usually so against humans. She caught my expression and explained to me.

"I had a vision of her and me. We were friends. And really happy." She smiled again. "I like her too."

"Me too." I added softly. Emmett looked confused.

"You've met her?" I nodded.

"She's in my history class. And she knew about me. " Their eyes went wide. "No, not about _us. _She knew about Jasper Whitlock. She fought with Mr. Johnson about me being the youngest major during the war."

"But, how'd she know?" Emmett asked softly.

"She's the great-great granddaughter of my best friend Thomas Dryer. She has all of our letters that we sent during the war."

"Wow." Emmett breathed. Rose smiled before her eyes went blank. Another vision. She returned to normal after about 40 seconds and smiled at me.

"What'd you see?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothing." But she had that smirk. And I felt confidence coming off of her in the form of 'I-know-something-you-don't-know'

"Fine." I said, "Don't tell me. But I'll find out sooner or later." I got up and headed to the art room for my next class as the bell rang.

**EmPOV**

We watched as Jasper walked off, frustrated. I turned to Rose.

"So what'd you see?" She smiled at me knowingly.

"Jasper and Bella. They were in Jasper's room and he was playing her a song. And I swear I think I was going to choke on the amount of love coming off of them." I returned her smile. Oh this was good. I knew I couldn't tell Jasper, though that could be a challenge. I gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off to Biology.

I was a little saddened by the fact that everyone was too scared of how big I was to sit next to me, so I always had to sit alone. It sucked. Just then Bella walked in. I heard her introduce herself to Mr. Banner and he pointed to me, telling her to take the empty seat next to me. She nodded and walked back. She was pretty. Of course I only had eyes for Rosalie, but she and Jasper would go good together. I knew Rose approved of her style. I heard the chair next to me scrape on the floor as she pulled it out. I looked up from my hands and smiled. To my surprise, she didn't shy away, but flashed a warm smile in my direction.

"Emmett Cullen." I said, holding out my hand.

"Bella Swan." She said, shaking my hand. I then noticed her scent. It was good smelling, but nowhere near being too much for me to handle.

"So I hear you met Rosalie and Jasper?" she smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah they're very nice. You and Rosalie make a lovely couple." She said, blushing again. I noticed she'd done that a lot.

"Why thank you ever so much." I said in a high pitched voice, batting my eyelids. She giggled.

**BPOV**

I liked Emmett. Sure he was huge, and hulk-like, but I sensed a real sweetness about him. He was funny too. Mr. Banner gave us all a worksheet on mitosis that we had to work on with our partners. I immediately began filling it out. I'd done this same sheet in Phoenix and new it backwards and forwards. Emmett chuckled.

"Someone's a brain." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I've already done this sheet back in Arizona." I said. He smiled.

"Well then. Here's my sheet, try to make it look like my hand-writing." I laughed and wagged my finger in his face.

"ah ah ah. You're doing this yourself mister." He pouted, looking like a 5 year old who just dropped his ice cream cone. I giggled again and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Fine!" he huffed and began writing down the answers I told him. We were done before everyone else and Mr. Banner told us to just stay put until the end of class. Emmett and I talked about random things. He laughed loudly when I told him the many stories of me tripping. The bell rang and I said goodbye to Emmett, making my way to gym. Luckily I didn't have to change today since I was new so I just sat on the bleachers, watching everyone else play basketball. The bell rang and I made my way out to the parking lot towards my car. I was impressed, a whole day and no tripping. Oh damn, thought too soon, of course as I was walked through the parking lot, I tripped on…nothing and began to fall. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead I felt to cold, hard arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and locked eyes with Jasper. I pulled me upright and set me on my feet.

"Uh, thanks Jasper." A small smile was playing on his lips.

"No problem, I mean anyone could trip on air. Completely understandable." He was chuckling now. I was fully aware that his arms were still around my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Jasper. That makes me feel so much better." He smirked.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled away from me, I noticed Rosalie looking knowingly at us. I blushed and walk to my car. As I pulled into the line of cars waiting to exit the parking lot, I noticed Jasper getting on the motorcycle I'd seen this morning. He put the helmet on his head, slid down the visor, wove through the cars, and sped off down the road. I heard a loud honk behind me and jumped. I looked in my rear view mirror, preparing to flip whoever it was the bird when I saw it was Emmett and Rosalie in the large green jeep. I laughed and rolled my eyes. He smiled back and I stuck my tongue out at him. Rosalie smiled and waved and I waved back. The line moved and I pulled out. With one last wave to Emmett and Rosalie, I turned down towards my house. I heard a honk and saw them heading in the opposite direction after Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was already home when I pulled into the driveway to minutes later. I walked in to find him watching a baseball game.

"Hey Bells. How was school?" he asked getting up off the couch.

"Good. You ready to go?" he nodded and we hopped in my car and drove to the hardware store.

"So, make any friends?" he asked. I knew he really wanted me to like it here. And I was. A lot more than Phoenix.

"Yeah. Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. I sat with them at lunch. And I met the Cullens."

"Dr. Cullen's kids?" I nodded "They're good kids. Never had any trouble from them. Dr. Cullen is a good man as well. Excellent doctor. No matter how young he looks, he's good." I smiled as we pulled into the hardware store parking lot.

We went to get paint first. I decided on dark, peaceful colors. I got navy blue, hunter green, maroon, and chocolate brown. We picked up some shelves for my books and I picked up some new things for my bed and curtains to match the new paint colors. As we were heading up to the register someone called out Charlie's name. We turned around to see Billy Black, my dad's old friend wheeling towards us. I ran over and gave him a hug. He smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you Bella. What brings you guys here?"

"New paint for Bella's room. It's a little young for her." Charlie answered. Billy nodded.

"What are you here for?" Charlie asked.

"Oh Jake and I just needed some stuff for the garage." As he said that, a tall, 15 year old, tan boy with long black hair emerged.

"Jake!" I yelled, and ran to hug him. His arms were warm, and he was a lot more muscular than I remembered.

"Bella?" I smiled at his surprise. "It's so good to see you." He pulled me into another hug.

"You too Jake." I pulled away and Charlie and I left.

A few hours later, my room was perfect. My walls were navy and the trims were maroon. My doors were hunter green as well as the curtains on my windows. All of my furniture was painted in the chocolate brown as were the shelves. My bedspread was maroon with navy sheets and green pillows. I absolutely loved it. I cooked spaghetti for Charlie and I. Did the little homework I had, and went to sleep.

**JPOV**

I'd just finished hunting and left Emmett and Rosalie on their way back home. I couldn't stop thinking of Bella for some reason, so I ran to her house. I jumped into a tree that faced her window. She was sleeping, of course, and she looked like an angel. I watched for about half an hour before the sleep talking started. At first it was just random things like

"No George Lopez that's my Hershey bar!" I chuckled at that one. Then her feelings switched to happiness.

"Emmett! Give me back the gummy bears!" That one made me laugh out loud. "Rosalie, I get me my towel before the ducks get me!" I was laughing a little too loudly now. I finally quieted myself. "Jasper" I froze. She said my name so clearly I thought she'd woken up. But then she continued. "Jasper, tell Mike to make the pizza." Her happiness was on high levels. She liked us. Then the happiness was gone, replaced my sadness and fear.

"No mom I don't want to go to Fiji." She paused. "I just want you here." I saw a tear escape here closed eyes and glisten down her cheek. "Mom. Please. I need you." Her sadness was too much. I sent a wave of calm and happiness at her. She smiled contently and fell deeper into sleep, the talking ceased. I noticed the first lights of dawn approaching and ran home to change. Rosalie was at the door, waiting for me.

"Where were you after hunting?" she asked with a tone that indicated she already knew. Damn psychic.

"You tell me. Since I can tell you know." She smirked.

"It's okay. I like Bella. And trust me, it's okay for _you _to like _her_." She smiled again and turned into the house. God she was frustrating sometimes. I changed quickly and hopped on my motorcycle, speeding to the school.

**BPOV**

I got to school with 10 minutes to spare, so I sat down at a picnic table and read. I felt someone sit across from me, so after a few moments, I looked up. The Cullen/Hales were all smiling back at me.

"Morning Bella" Emmett said grinning.

"Morning guys." I smiled back.

"Bella, you look really cute today." Rose pointed out. "Don't you think so Jazz?" Jasper looked up at me.

"Beautiful" he said simply. I blushed and looked down. I was wearing dark skinny jeans tucked into black boots that came up about half-calf with a two inch heel. My shirt was a dark plum color and was flowy until my hips where it tightened. When I looked back up, Rose was smiling at me knowingly again, like she knew something I didn't. She hopped up from the table.

"Well, Bella and I will be going to English now. See you guys at lunch." She gave Emmett a quick kiss and waved to Jasper.

"See you later guys."

"Bye Bella." They said in unison. Then I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Whoa Bella! Careful in those heels, you could trip and break your face." His booming laugh filled the air. I rolled my eyes. I was surprisingly more graceful in heels, than in flat shoes. Weird I know. Rose and I walked to English and she asked me if I wanted to sit with them at lunch. I gladly accepted. In History, I proudly presented the letters between Jasper Whitlock and my great-great grandfather to Mr. Johnson. He was speechless. Jasper gave me encouraging smiles. Emmett and I worked well together in Biology and lunch was a lot more fun with them. Though I noticed that they never really ate. I never asked them about it though since they always seemed healthy and well fed. On Tuesday Rose asked me if I wanted to go with them to Port Angeles to go shopping while the guys got some camping gear. Apparently their family was big on camping. I eagerly agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up on Wednesday, rain was pouring in thick sheets passed my window. Wonderful. I dressed in black skinny jeans tucked into my grey converse boots with a white shirt and an emerald green hoodie. I left 10 minutes earlier than usual so I could be careful and drive slowly since the roads would be extra slippery today. I made it to school on time, pulled up my hood and made my way through the rain into the school. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie ahead of me and was about to yell to them when I heard the screech of tires against pavement. I whipped my head around to see a large blue minivan, skidding out of control headed directly for me. I knew I should run, but my legs were locked in shock. Emmett and Rosalie watched me with horror in their eyes. The van was coming steadily closer. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact. I heard the angry rumble of a motorcycle coming closer and closer. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper speeding towards me. He reached his arm out and grabbed around my waist, pulling me to him, leaving the van to crash into the pickup truck and SUV behind where I'd been standing. I held on to Jasper's jacket for dear life and heard his own tires begin to squeal. The bike pitched to the side, throwing Jasper from his seat, pulling me along with him. We hit the ground, hard. Jasper held me to his chest tightly as he skidded across the cement. My arm caught beneath me and I felt my wrist snap. I yelled out in pain before hitting my head on something hard and everything went black.

**JPOV**

I saw the van heading for Bella and knew I had only seconds to act. I sped towards her and grabbed her waist, trying not to hurt her. She grasped my jacket tightly and I felt the bike throw me. I flipped in the air so I landed on the ground instead of Bella, but her arm got caught beneath us and I heard the sickening snap of her wrist breaking. Her scream tore through my ears and I heard her head smack the pavement before she slipped into unconsciousness. It was silent for a few seconds before I heard Emmett's deafening scream.

"Bella! Jasper!" Emmett and Rosalie sprinted to us as fast as possible without causing suspicion. Rosalie leaned over to me and whispered quickly.

"Pretend to be hurt." I nodded. I laid my head down and moaned as if in pain. Rose helped me up and I pretended to have a broken leg. Emmett lifted Bella gently and carried her to the jeep. We knew the ambulance would take too long, so Emmett laid Bella in the back seat, and Rose 'helped' me up next to her. I lifted her head into my lap and focused on the fact that her heart was still beating. Rose hopped up front next to Emmett and he sped out of the parking lot straight to the hospital. Rose called Carlisle on the way there so he was waiting in the hospital lobby when Emmett carried her in.

"So what happened exactly?" he asked while leading the way to an empty room. I recounted the story to him as he examined the unconscious girl before us. Seeing Bella broken like that caused me too much pain. It was odd for me, I'd never felt this way about anyone. I'd known this girl for only about a week and yet, the sight before me made me want to be sick. Carlisle reset her wrist and put a cast on it. Her head was wrapped in gauze to stop the bleeding and she was now sleeping peacefully. I sat beside her bed while Carlisle called Chief Swan. Rosalie came in and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded. She sat down and faced me. "Why did you do it?"

"Rose! Are you serious?! You think I was just going to let her be crushed to death?!" I growled at her. She grimaced.

"No. I wouldn't want that. You know that. I mean what was going through you mind that made you want to throw our entire secret out the window to save Bella?" I paused, thinking for the right words.

"I don't know Rose. The only thing going through my mind at that moment was 'not her'. But…" she looked at me expectantly.

"But? She urged.

"But now. I think…I think I might…love her.' I whispered. "But that's crazy. I've only known her for 5 days! How could it be possible that I love her?" she smiled.

"Jasper. You of all people should know to just trust your emotions." I laughed lightly at her joke.

"But I don't even know if she loves me. And if she ever found out what I was, she'd only think of me as a monster."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Jazz." I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Well…" she looked away from me. Something in my mind clicked.

"That vision you wouldn't tell me about?" she nodded.

"Jasper, you both had so much love coming from you; I seriously thought I'd be sick." I smiled. "And I keep having visions of you two together, all filled with nothing but love. Although a few had some lust." She shuddered. I laughed. "I even had one a few hours ago of Bella in a wedding dress." She hinted. I smiled even bigger.

"But why didn't you tell me about the vision?" she smiled again

"Because realizing you're in love for the first time is something you have to experience on your own. If I had just told you, it wouldn't have felt the same." I nodded. A second later, Charlie burst through the door. Thanking me and Rose both about 10 times for saving his daughter. We said 'you're welcome' before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I woke to find a bright light in my face and myself surrounded by white. I was confused for a moment before the events of that morning returned to me. I noticed a cast on my wrist, Rose and Emmett had already signed it. My head was wrapped in gauze and I could feel the tender spot on the back of my head where I'd hit the ground. My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. I turned to see a handsome blonde man with the same honey colored eyes as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I guess he must be their father. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Oh good. You're awake. How are you feeling?" his voice was just as smooth as Jasper's.

"I feel okay. Thank you Dr. Cullen." He smiled

"Well you're definitely looking better. I just have to fill out some paper work and then you're free to go." I nodded. Not a second after he walked out of the room, Rosalie and Emmett were at my side.

"Oh my god Bella are you okay? Why the hell didn't you move?!" Rose was getting hysterical. I chuckled.

"Relax Rose. I'm fine. Just a broken wrist and a bump on the head. Nothing major." Emmett laughed at my nonchalant tone. Then I realized we were missing someone. I gasped.

"Oh my god! Where's Jasper? Is he okay? I can't believe he risked himself like that." Emmett and Rose laughed at my little freak out. Before they could answer though, a velvety voice cut through the air.

"I'm looking better than you. That's for sure." I turned to the door to see Jasper laughing softly, amusement clear in his eyes. He limped over to my bed. I noticed he had a brace around his ankle. Rosalie and Emmett exited quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly. He smiled.

"Perfectly fine. Just a sprained ankle and a scraped up back. I knew I was being smart buying that leather jacket."

"Are you sure? I can't believe you did that. You could have killed yourself!" he laughed again. I glared at him for mocking my concern. His eyes turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry. But trust me Bella; I wouldn't have died that easily. Besides, you didn't expect me to just sit there and watch you be crushed did you?" I blushed and shook my head.

**JPOV**

It killed me seeing Bella broken like that. I kept feeling her concern for me rolling off of her in monstrous waves. I sighed.

"I'm fine. Really. Stop worrying about me." She smiled and her concern lessened slightly. "Okay. Now that you're reassured of my health, reassure me of yours. Are you alright?" She giggled, it sounded like bells chiming.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're dad just has to take the bandage off my head and he said my wrist should be healed in about 3 weeks. What about your ankle, how long is that brace on for?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Dad said I only need the brace for a few days."

That's good." She smiled and I nodded. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I was thinking about my confession to Rose a few hours ago. She had said that Bella would love me, even if I was a monster. But, I couldn't help but doubt her. What if she was wrong? What if Bella didn't really love me? I didn't think my undead heart could take that. I had known this girl for a week, and I already knew I would die for her. Carlisle walked back into the room, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well Bella," he said, beginning to unwrap her head. "You are free to go. Your father had to return to work, so the kids will take you home and keep you company. If anything happens or begins to hurt, just let me know."

Bella hopped off the bed, relieved to be able to leave. I guessed she didn't like hospitals very much. She smiled

"Thanks you Dr. Cullen. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Bella. And please, call me Carlisle." She nodded and I followed her out of the room after giving Carlisle a quick smile. Rose and Emmett were waiting outside the door. As we walked to the jeep, Emmett and Bella were a little ahead of us. Rose leaned over and whispered so low that I could barely hear.

"Did you tell her?" I shook my head. She turned frustrated, and then her face and emotions went blank. She returned to reality about 30 seconds later.

"What'd you see?" I asked. She looked me right in the eye.

"We're telling her. Today."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Edward and Alice will be in this story! You just have to be patient.**_

**JPOV**

We drove to Bella's house in silence. When we got there, she led us into the living room. Emmett took the armchair and Rose sat on the floor in front of him. I took part of the couch. I noticed how they made the only space for Bella next to me. Bella ran into the kitchen to get something to eat. Rose turned to Emmett.

"We're telling Bella. Now." His eyes bugged out, but he understood a second later, Rose must have told him my feelings since he looked at me and said,

"Makes sense. But are we mentioning Jazzy boy's crush?" Rose answered before I had a chance to.

"No. That's something he has to tell her on her own, when she's ready to hear it." I gave her a thankful look and she nodded. The next second, Bella walked in and plopped down on the couch next to me. She looked at all our serious faces.

"Whoa. Who Died?" I fought the urge to just say 'us'. Rose gave a look saying that she was starting. I understood I was there to calm Bella, if needed, and Emmett was there for comic relief. Rose took a deep breath and began.

"Bella. We need to tell you something, and I'd appreciate if you didn't interrupt." Bella nodded, but she was worried. "Okay, I know you're familiar with the Quileute Tribe. Jacob Black, Sam Uley, correct?" Bella nodded again, more confused. "And you're familiar with all of their stories right?" again, Bella nodded. "What if I told you they were true?" Worry was completely pushed out, replaced by more confusion.

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. Those stories are true. The werewolves, the Cold Ones." I noticed how she intensified her gaze at the mention of our nickname. Bella was a confused for another minute before realization flashed across the spectrum of her emotions. Her eyes widened and she looked at each of us in the eye.

"You? The Cold Ones?" we all nodded slowly. But just as Rose has said, I did not feel the fear I'd expected. I had to ask her.

"Why aren't you scared? You should be running out of the house screaming." Emmett laughed.

"You're not scared?! Jeez Bells, you really are weird." I glared at him, but Bella laughed, immediately calming me.

"I think on some level, I always knew. I just didn't know I knew. I mean, I knew you guys were different. You're all beautiful," she blushed, "I've never seen you eat, you're all graceful, and your eyes are gold. I've never seen that on any human." Then she turned and stared directly at me. "Besides. I know you would never hurt me intentionally. I know the story of the Cold Ones well. It was always my favorite. And I know you hunt animals. That's why your eyes are gold, right?" we all nodded, our moods brightening at her acceptance.

"So, you're okay with constantly being around three blood-sucking monsters?" I asked. Her eyes met mine, and I felt like they were looking right through me, her gaze was too intense, but I couldn't look away.

"You're not monsters. You will never be monsters in my eyes." I could hear nothing my truth in her voice. Then she smiled and looked at the other two. "So tell me about yourselves. The truth this time." Rosalie started off with her story.

"Well my full name is really Rosalie Lillian Hale, so I was truthful about that. I was born in Rochester , New York in 1915. Even as a human, my mother always told me I was exceptionally beautiful. She wanted me to have a good life, with a rich husband that would be proud to have me as his wife. When I was 18, I caught the eye of Royce King II, the son of a wealthy banker. We were soon engaged. I had gone to visit my friend Vera and her newborn son one night and I my way home, I ran into a drunken Royce and his drunken friends. He began bragging about my beauty which eventually led to them all raping me." Emmett growled loudly as this. Rose put her hand over his to calm him.

"Oh Rose." Bella looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. I could tell that if she could, Rose would be crying as well. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and continued.

"They left me for dead in the street, and that's where Carlisle found me. He brought me home to Esme, and changed me. Afterwards, I hunted down and killed every man that was with Royce that night, saving him for last. I had a little fun before I killed him. I returned to Carlisle and Esme and have been their daughter ever since."

"I'm glad you killed the bastards." Bella said. We all erupted with laughter. She turned to Emmett and looked at him expectantly. "And you?"

"My name was Emmett McCarty and I was born in Tennessee in 1915. I lived with my mother and younger sister. When I was 20, I went out hunting. I was viciously attacked by a bear, but it didn't kill me. Rose found me and brought me back to Carlisle to change me. We fell in love and have been married since 1936 with a total of 25 weddings. Rose likes the whole bride thing." He smiled, and received a smack on the head by Rose. Then Bella turned to me, looking right into my eyes.

"Last but not least." She smiled. She was in for a surprise, that was for sure.

"My name was Jasper Whitlock." She gasped loudly. I smiled and continued. "I was born in Texas in 1843. As you know, I joined the Confederate Army when I was 17 and climbed to major when I was 20. A few months after I was promoted, I came across three beautiful women. They changed me, and used me to train newborns for the vampire war that was going on in the south at that time. My gift was helpful with the newborns, but I was not happy. They fed off humans, and I didn't like that. After 75 years, I was approached by Rosalie here, and she told me about the Cullens. I left with her immediately and have been a Cullen/Hale ever since." Bella stared at me for a moment. I knew it; she hated me after I told her I'd killed humans. But I didn't feel hatred.

"You're Jasper Whitlock?" she whispered. I smiled and nodded. Then something in her mind clicked. "Wait a second. You said your 'gift' helped you. What does that mean?"

"Well Carlisle's theory is that when someone is changed, something from their human life comes with them and is intensified. I had always been very conscious of people's emotions, so I can feel and manipulate emotions. Rose was always thinking about how her choices would affect people in the future, so she can see the future and feel the emotions of people in her visions." Emmett interrupted me.

"And I can't do freaky mind things, but I am super strong. Yup, just called me the Hulk." Bella giggled.

"That is so cool." We all chuckled. "And I can't believe you're Jasper Whitlock. That's just too incredible." I smiled.

"When you fought with Mr. Johnson about me, I could stop myself from almost falling over with shock. In my 140 years of being a vampire and the countless schools I've been to, no one has ever mentioned me even existing. I couldn't stop myself from laughing that this girl, who I didn't even know the name of, was battling a teacher and textbooks about my existence. Not to mention you're the descendant of my best friend. After you mentioned it, I saw parts of Thomas in you. Your eyes and he too had a blushing problem." Just as I'd expected, she blushed and we all started laughing.

"So wait a second. You're not hurt at all are you?" I smiled and shook my head and began taking off the brace.

"This was just so you didn't get suspicious, but I don't need it anymore." Just then I heard the sound of tires outside. "Charlie's home. We should get going." Bella nodded and we all stood up. Bella gave us each a hug and Rose kissed her cheek.

"We'll see you tomorrow Bella. And we're still going shipping right?" Bella laughed at Rosalie's sudden seriousness at the mention of shipping and nodded. We left just as Charlie was coming in. He thanked us again and went to go check on Bella. I returned to her room that night. She said my name again, only this time I felt love coupled with the happiness I'd felt every other night. Maybe Rose was right. I did have to tell Bella soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV**

The next two days passed normally. Bella was always comfortable being around us, though we couldn't quite get why. But the more I was around her; the more I fell in love with her. Friday afternoon came around and we all climbed into Emmett's jeep, though Bella needed help getting up. We began speeding towards Port Angeles. After about 10 minutes, Bella noticed how fast we were going.

"Emmett! Slow down!" we all laughed.

"Bella we always drive this fast. Don't worry, none of us have ever crashed, nor have we ever gotten a ticket." She relaxed a bit after that and we made the hour drive in 20 minutes. When we got there, Rose and Bella immediately went to the clothes, while Emmett and I walked to arcade. Once we were out of sight and earshot of the girls Emmett turned to me.

"Dude, when are you gonna tell Bella how you feel?" I could see not joke in his eyes, he wasn't mocking me.

"I'm going to soon, I promise." He nodded and goofy Emmett was back once we reached the games. Emmett was having fun, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I wove in and out of the aisles of clothes. She insisted on paying for me and after much arguing, I finally agreed. We already had at least three bags each when I started getting thirsty.

"Rose, I'm gonna run around the corner and get a drink."

"Okay Bella, just meet me back here." I nodded and walked around the corner where'd I'd seen a drink place on our way here. Apparently it wasn't where I thought I was since when I rounded the corner, I found an empty street of warehouses. I turned back around and saw someone heading towards me; I panicked until I realized it was Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike." I said, trying to sound happy to see him.

"Hello Bella." Something about him was off. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, or the glint I saw in his eyes.

"Well I have to get back, Rosalie's waiting for me." I started to walk passed him, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. His face was inches from mine and I could smell alcohol on his breath. He was leering at me and I began to panic.

"Why go back to the Cullens? Haven't you realized I love you? Haven't you realized we're supposed to be together?" By now I was terrified. He had me backed up against the wall and was pressing his body against mine. I couldn't reach my phone and there was no one in the street. Mike began kissing along my neck and I shivered in fear. He took my reaction the wrong way and proceeded to put his hands forcefully all over my body. Tears were silently running down my face. I had to get away. His lips were not on mine, so I opened my mouth; he thought I wanted more so his tongue slid between my lips. I bit down hard on his tongue and he pulled away. I tried to run, but he grabbed both my arms and slammed me against the wall. The back of my head smacked against the brick behind me. I began feeling dizzy. He slapped my face and went back to kissing my neck. My head was getting fuzzier and the last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness was three loud growls.

**RPOV **

I watched Bella's form walk out of the store and instantly regretted letting her go alone. Everything faded to black and a vision came to me. Bella was slumped against a wall on an empty street with blood spilling from her head. I saw the face of Mike Newton standing over her with an evil smile on his face. He leaned over her and began removing her jeans. The vision faded and I was back in the store. I whipped out my phone and dialed Jasper. I would not let this happen to Bella. I knew what it was like and I wouldn't let Bella go through that. Jasper answered after the first ring.

"What's up Rose?"

"Jasper! It's Bella." his voice immediately changed to worry.

"What is it? Did you have a vision?"

"Yes. She was bleeding and unconscious on an empty street. Mike Newton is going to rape her.?" I said this quietly and quickly so no humans would hear. A growl escaped his chest and he hung up the phone. 20 seconds later, Jasper and Emmett were outside the store where I was waiting.

"Where was she going when she left?" Jasper asked as soon as he saw me.

"She said she was going to get a drink." He nodded and we set off towards the nearest drink place.

**JPOV**

My mind was racing. Bella was being attacked as we spoke and we couldn't find her. She wasn't at any of the nearby drink places and we didn't know where else to look. Rose was taking this hard since she knew what it was like, but I couldn't comfort her right now. We were walked back towards the store when I heard the sound of a head against brick from and empty side street nearby. The others heard it too. We looked at each other before sprinting to the street. We round the corner just as Bella slumped into unconsciousness. A growl erupted from each of us and Mike turned to face us. I bared my teeth and glared down at him menacingly. He back away from me and right into Emmett's chest. He sprinted from the street. I would deal with him later; right now we had to get Bella to Carlisle and fast. I lift her up and we ran to the car. The fact that she was bleeding in my arms didn't even appeal to us. The only thing we cared about was keeping Bella's heart beating. Emmett made the trip in 10 minutes. I was out of the car, running towards the house with Bella in my arms before Emmett had even fully parked. Luckily it was Carlisle's day off so he was home. He and Esme were reading in the living room when I burst through the door. They looked up and Carlisle gasper and Esme dropped her book. Concern flooded both of their eyes.

"What happened?" Esme asked as I set her on the couch. Carlisle ran upstairs to get his equipment and was back within 2 seconds. Emmett and Rose through the door just as Carlisle was coming down the stairs.

"She was attacked. She was unconscious by the time we found her." Esme gasped again.

"Who did this to her?" Carlisle asked, disgusted that someone would harm Bella like this.

"Mike Newton." I growled out. Rose hissed at his name. Carlisle began to look over Bella's lifeless form. The only thing convincing me that she was still alive was the steady beating of her heart. Carlisle stood up.

"Okay, well she's lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay. She should wake up in a few hours. I'm going to go call Chief Swan. He'll want to know about Bella, and you three have to tell him about this Newton kid." We nodded and Carlisle walked out with Esme following him. I sat on the couch and lifted Bella's head carefully and placed it on my lap. I stroked her hair; the warmth of her skin was oddly comforting. Rose sat on the floor beside the couch and took Bella's hand and, rubbing the top of it with her thumb. Emmett sat next to Rose and rubbed circles on her back. I knew this was bringing back horrible memories for her. Chief Swan came half an hour later and Carlisle assured him that Bella would be alright, but that she shouldn't be moved for a little bit. He agreed to let Bella stay at our house for the night. Then he questioned us about Mike.

"So what do you three know about this Mike Newton?" He asked us. Rose spoke first.

"Well I know he was in a couple of Bella's classes. He showed interest in her, but after a while he seemed to leave it alone. I guess he was just waiting for the right moment." Charlie nodded.

"And what happened when you found Bella?" I noticed how his voice faltered when he spoke his daughter's name.

"She was slumped against the wall and unconscious when we found her. They were in an empty street. Bella had been looking for a place to get something to drink. Mike was standing over her and was starting to remove her clothes when we ran up to them." Charlie's anger was rolling off of him in huge waves, but it was nothing compared to mine. "We ran to see if Bella was okay first, but when we turned around he was gone." Okay, little lie, but we couldn't exactly tell Charlie that we'd growled at Mike before he ran away. Charlie wrote everything we said down and thanked us. He left saying he was going to pay a visit to the Newton's. He called an hour later telling us Mike was in jail since he was already 18. That made me happy. We took turns watching over Bella while the others hunted. I stayed with her all night, with her head in my lap. Bella began to wake at around 2:30 in the morning. I felt her moved slightly, and then her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open. She looked around for a second, trying to figure out where she was until her eyes focused on me.

"Jasper? Where am I?" her voice was heavy with sleep, but still melodic. She lifted herself so she was sitting beside me.

"You're at our house. Do you remember what happened?" sadness and fear overcame her and she nodded. Tears began spilling out of her eyes. I pulled her to my and hugged her to my chest.

"I was so scared. I couldn't movie. I didn't know what to do." She began crying harder and I sent calming waves towards her.

"Shh. It's okay. It's all over. You're safe, Mike is in jail and he will never hurt you again." She began to calm down and eventually the crying stopped.

"Why are you always saving me?" I chuckled.

"Someone's got to." She smiled, but she turned serious.

"But why you? It's always you." She didn't say like she was unhappy that it was always me, she just wanted to know. And I knew I had to tell her. This was it.

"Because…I love you Bella." She gasped and looked me right in the eye. She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I love you too Jasper." And I knew she did. That was all I could feel coming off of her. I smiled and hugged her tighter to me without hurting her. She nuzzled her head against my neck, her warmth sending pleasurable shivers down my body. I pulled away and looked into her deep, brown eyes. I began leaning my face towards hers and she realized what I was doing. Her soft, warm lips met my cold, hard ones and an electric shock passed through my body. Yeah, I was most definitely in love with her. Our kiss was simple and sweet, but I could still feel passion behind it. It was surprisingly easy to be this close to Bella, to be intimate with her. I guessed it was because the thought of me killing her was enough to stop me from even thinking about it. After about a minute, Bella pulled away for oxygen and yawned hugely. I chuckled and wrapped my arms back around her waist laying down, and pulling her down on top of me.

"Go to sleep Bella." She tried to respond, but the only that escaped her mouth was another yawn, so she closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds. Rose and Emmett came down a few hours later. Bella was passed the point of the morning when she spoke. She'd said my name a lot; along with a few I love you's. Rose smiled hugely at me and Emmett chuckled at my position with Bella.

"You told her didn't you?" I nodded. Rose looked proud and I felt happiness coming from her.

"And?" Emmett asked. All I could do was smile. They return smiles were even bigger than mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I woke up, on a cold, hard, yet comforting surface. I raised my head and instantly met a pair of mesmerizing gold eyes. _Jasper_. The events of the past day came flooding back to me. Shopping, Mike, sleeping at the Cullen's, and Jasper. I smiled when I remembered what happened.

"What are you so happy about?" Jasper asked, feeling my giddiness.

"You love me." I told him. He chuckled and placed his lips softly on mine.

"That I do." He said, smiling. "Are you hungry?" I was actually starving, but shook my head. I didn't want to remove myself from his embrace. But my traitorous stomach chose that moment to grumble and Jasper smirked. "Something's telling me you are."

"I don't want to let go of you." I mumbled pathetically. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"No problem." He lifted me with ease and slung me on his back. He strode into the kitchen but paused. He seemed to be unsure of something. "Um…do you know what you want?"

"Can you handle a bowl of cereal soldier?" I asked him teasingly.

"Cereal…that's um…" I giggled at his confusion.

"It's the colorful sugary stuff in the cardboard box. Pour some in a bowl and mix it with milk."

"Anything else General?" he asked jokingly

"Yeah. Do it now."

"Yes ma'am." He said, embellishing his southern accent and saluting me. I was sitting in his lap with a bowl of cereal in front of my within 30 seconds.

"How is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not bad. Next week's challenge will be toast." He put on a mask of fake terror. Emmett and Rose came gliding into the kitchen and smiled at me and Jasper.

"Morning lovebirds." Emmett said in his booming voice. I blushed and everyone else chuckled.

"Sure, fine, laugh at the human cause she can blush. Whatever." I hopped off Jasper's lap and began walking out of the room. I barely made it four feet before Jasper caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered when I felt his cool lips on my neck. He sighed when I didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Bella. We're old, we need whatever entertainment we can get." I smirked against my will and turned around to wrap my arms around Jasper's neck. He had an adorable pout on his face. I stood on my toes to lightly kiss his lips. His fingers wove through my fair and his other hand went to my lower back to pull me closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

"Whoa there! Let's keep it G-rated there kids." Emmett yelled. I blushed, forgetting they were even in the room.

"Shut up Emmett. I'm older than you dumbass." Jasper said, pointing out the flaw in Emmett's statement. "Come on Bella." Jasper said, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. We reached the third floor and he opened the door at the end of the hall.

"This is my room." He said simply. The walls were a deep blue with white trim. The large bed had a red bedspread and white sheets. There was a large bookshelf, a desk with an iMac and a guitar sitting on a stand next to the bed. One of the walls was completely glass. "You like it?"

"It's very…you." I said, not knowing how to describe the room any other way. Everything about it just screamed 'Jasper'.

"I want to play you something." He said, suddenly sounding excited. He picked up his guitar and sat on the bed, motioning for me to sit next to him. I lowered myself next to him. He stared directly into my eyes and began singing. His voice alone made me melt like butter.

_I sing for you_

_And only you_

_Where ever I go I find you_

_You're in the sound of every hello_

_In everything I do_

_You're the song I was destined to know_

_And I only sing for you_

_You went away _

_I should have known _

_You leave so many dreams behind you_

_Thought I'd be fine just being alone_

_I didn't have a clue_

_But my heart had a mind of its own_

_And would only sing for you_

_You're in the sound of rain_

_Clouds in a winter sky_

_In a thousand unsaid words_

_In a thousand crazy reasons why_

_You were meant to fly_

_So fly for me _

_And day by day_

_I'll keep hoping your heart reminds you_

_Nothing but love can stand in our way_

_But love can see us through_

_Maybe that's all I wanted to say_

_I will always sing for you_

_I will always sing for you_

As soon as he set the guitar back in its stand, I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Even if he was hard as stone, my attack still surprised him and he fell back. I immediately pulled his lips to mine and kissed him passionately. When he had kissed before, he'd seemed to hold back something, but know he was kissing me just as intensely as I was him. He flipped us over, only breaking the kiss to allow me to breathe.

"Yo! Stop the tonsil hockey match up there! Chief Swan wants Bella home!" Emmett called up to us.

"How did they kn-" I stopped myself before finishing the question I could already answer myself. "Rosalie." I half growled. She must have seen my reaction to Jasper's song. We trudged back down the stairs to see Rose and Emmett smiling t us smugly. I stuck my tongue out at them and continued out the door with Jasper chuckling behind me.

"What do you say we take the bike today?" he asked. My eyes snapped to the sleek motorcycle and I nodded excitedly. He handed me the helmet and climbed on the bike. I straddled the seat behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He rocketed down the long driveway and accelerated once we hit the main road. We reached the house in record time and I slowly climbed off the bike, handing the helmet back to Jasper.

"I'll see you later." I told him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "And I loved the song…in case you didn't already guess." He chuckled at put the helmet over his head. I started walking away.

"Hey Bells."

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Leave your window open tonight, okay?" I nodded, though I'm sure my confusion was written clearly on my face. He smiled again before sliding the visor down to hide his face and shooting out of my driveway. I walked into the house to the smell of smoke.

"Dad?" I called, seeing the source of the smoke was the kitchen.

"In here Bells." He called back. I walked in to find a frustrated looking father looking at burnt lasagna in the oven.

"Dad, did you try to cook?" I asked him teasingly.

"I didn't want to make you cook tonight, but I guess my plan backfired." He said, looking down as he said the last part. I giggled at his expression; he looked like a 6 year old who just found out Santa wasn't real.

"How about you get rid of that, and I'll order us a pizza." I suggested.

"Good idea." He said before pulling the blackened food out of the over and flinging it out of the open kitchen window into the backyard. I ordered us a half plain, half sausage pizza and ran upstairs and got in the shower quickly, remembering to open my window as Jasper had requested. I showered quickly and got out, drying off and pulling on some long green, stretchy pants and a black tank top. I pulled my partially wet hair into a bun on top of my head and walked back into my room, not noticing the figure in my rocking chair.

"Evening ma'am." Came a southern drawl from the corner of my room. I spun around, my hand flying to my hammering heart and saw Jasper in the chair, trying not to laugh.

"_Sooo_ not funny Jasper." I said, trying to catch my breath. He smiled apologetically and took my in his arms. I sat on his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head lovingly and rubbed up and down my back. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and a minute later, dad was calling up to me.

"Bells, dinner!" I hopped up.

"Sorry Jazz." He smiled softly.

"No problem. I think I'll go grab a snack myself." I giggled at his joke and saw his leap out of the window and sprint into the woods beyond my house.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

That night, Jasper stayed with me. I made him tell me in more detail about his early years as a vampire in the south during the war. He was reluctant. Thinking I'd hate him for being how he had, but that fact that he walked away from that life just made me love and respect him more. He informed me that he'd be leaving the next morning for a weekend long hunting trip which disappointed me, but I knew he had to hunt. He promised to be back as soon as possible before kissing my lovingly and dashing out my window. Dad had left for a weekend long fishing trip with Billy Black earlier this morning, so I had no idea what to do with myself. I made myself some pancakes for breakfast and ate them slowly, trying to waste as much time as possible. It was a pretty nice day out, partly sunny with a slight breeze, so I laid my blanket in the backyard and relaxed while reading my battered copy of Wuthering Heights. Before I knew it, I'd drifted off into light sleep, only to wake up as the sun was setting. I rose slowly from the ground and gathered my things, trekking back inside to make heat up some leftover pizza. After I ate, I tried watching some TV. I found an old vampire movie and entertained myself with comparing the fake vampires to the ones I knew. I also got a kick out of all the myths that I now knew were totally fake. By the time it was over, it was 10:00 so I took a quick shower and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up around 11:00 and quickly got dressed in some skinny jeans, my black converses, and a light, blue sweater. It was nice out again, even nicer than the day before, so I decided to go for a little walk in the woods. I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed a granola bar was a quick breakfast. I went out the back door and followed the little trail into the woods behind our house. I found a fallen tree than made a good bench and sat down, just enjoying the complete silence. Occasionally I would hear the ruffle of leaves, for the sound of some little animal scuttling along the ground, or a bird flying out of a tree, but they were all calming sounds. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, just listening to the world around me. A flock of birds hurriedly took flight out of a nearby tree and I saw a deer leap away swiftly, though I hadn't moved, and had seen nothing that could've scared it. I heard the rustle of leaves, but saw no animal and felt no wind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flash of something run around me. I was too informed to not be suspicious of some kind of supernatural being. I was already guessing from the speed of the creature, it had to be a vampire. Probably one of the Cullens trying to scare me. I caught a flash of something brownish and immediately guessed it was Emmett goofing off. They probably got back early and Rose saw that I'd decided to come out here. I saw another flash of color, but this time it was black. My heart fluttered. None of the Cullens had black hair. I could tell whoever it was, was coming closer and tensed, unsure if my guess was correct. I heard he rustle of leaves and knew the person was behind me. I slowly turned and my eyes fell upon a beautiful young man. He was tall, though shorter than Jasper and Emmett, with hair in an odd shade of bronze and black eyes, rimmed by gold. I instantly knew he was a vampire, he was a vegetarian, he was hungry, and he was hunting when he smelled me, which meant danger I was sure.

"Hello there." He said in the signature smooth vampire voice.

"Hello." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking too much. He came closer to me, slowly, though threateningly. His eyes got even darker as he got closer and before I could blink, he was in front of me. I knew what was coming and closed my eyes as I felt his cold breath on my neck. I was waiting for his razor sharp teeth to pierce my skin, but they never did. Instead, I heard what sounded like two boulders colliding and he was thrown away from me. I heard a deadly snarl and opened my eyes to see Jasper with his back to me, crouching menacingly at the stranger. Rose and Emmett quickly came into view, followed by a tiny female vampire with short, spiky black hair and gold eyes. She looked at me, before turning to watch the two men, growling and snarling at each other. The stranger seemed to snap out of his blood induced daze and straightened up.

"Jasper?" he asked, surprised. He knew Jasper? Jasper also snapped out his protective attack and stood straight.

"Edward? Alice?" he said, looking at the tiny girl.

"You know each other?" I asked, clearly confused. Jasper turned to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, this is Edward and Alice Masen. Guys, this is Bella, the love of my existence." I smiled shyly at the two new vampires. Edward looked surprised and slightly frustrated. Alice waved excitedly.

"Um, sorry about the whole hunting you thing. I was just in the middle of hunting and smelled you and well…yeah. Sorry." Edward said, awkwardly and ashamed. I smiled, feeling a little more at ease.

"It's okay. I get it." I shook his hand and Alice's as well.

"So I take it you two are together?" I said indicating Edward and Alice's intertwined hands.

"Yes, Edward is my husband." Alice said happily.

"So how do you know the Cullens?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I was Carlisle's first son." Edward said. "He changed me 1918. I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. A few years later, we were hunting and found Alice in the middle of the woods, going through her change, completely alone. We stayed with her until she woke up and invited her to join us. We became close and eventually fell in love and got married." He finished by smiling and kissing Alice's forehead lightly.

"Edward and I have always loved traveling, so after Carlisle had Esme. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett to keep him company, we left to explore the world. We've been living as vegetarian nomads for a few decades, though we do come back and visit. Hence our appearance today." Alice finished.

"Well, why don't we head back to the house? I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would love to see you." Rose said eagerly. They agreed and we made our way out to their cars. I rose with Jasper on his bike while everyone else had their own cars. We pulled up to the large Cullen house and Esme sprinted out the door, greeting Alice and Edward with fierce hugs which they eagerly returned. Carlisle came out a little more calmly, but I would tell he was just as happy as Esme. We sat down in the living room, with me in Jasper's lap as they all got caught up. I learned that Edward had the power to read minds, though he informed us that he could not read mine, and Alice had a power similar to Rose's but she couldn't sense the emotions of those in her visions. At the same moment, Alice and Rose got the same blank look on their faces. I knew immediately that they were having visions. They both snapped out of it and smiled hugely along with Edward who'd seen the vision through their minds.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight." Alice said, bouncing in her seat. Everyone else immediately livened up. I however, was confused.

"And that's good because…?" I said, trailing off.

"Because it's the only time we can play baseball!" Emmett exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome to join us Bella." Esme said kindly. I nodded. They had peaked my interest.

"I'm gonna take her home to feed her and get her dressed appropriately, then we'll be back" Jasper said, lifting me with ease. We got on his bike and booked it to my house.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

We made it to the clearing just as the first rumble of thunder could be heard. Edward and Alice were tossing the ball back and forth with movements so quick my eyes couldn't keep up. Emmett and Rose ran over to us.

"Jasper you're with Edward and me. Bella, you'll be refereeing with Esme." Rose said cheerily. Jasper kissed me lightly and sent me over to where Esme was sitting on a large rock. I quickly understood their need for thunder as soon as Alice pitched and the bat made a huge cracking noise as Edward hit. They continued to play, the score always fluctuating as Esme and I called strikes and outs. After about half an hour, the game paused.

"Esme, why don't you take my place for a while?" Jasper called. They were in the middle of walking to switch when I felt a slight breeze and cool breath on my neck. Jasper's eyes widened with horror and a cold, hard arm grabbed around my waist.

"NO!" Jasper yelled as I was lifted. He sprinted towards me and my obviously vampire captor, as I pulled farther from the clearing at impossible speeds. We must have covered 10 miles in the last 5 minutes. I was placed against a large tree, too terrified to move.

"Well hello human." The man spoke in the silky tone of a vampire. He was olive skinned with long dark hair and dark red eyes. "I'm Laurent, and you are?" I didn't respond. Even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't. "Now that's not very polite. You'd thing I being with a 'southern gentleman'" he sneered as he said that, "would teach you some manners." Again, I didn't speak. "You see I happen to know your mate, Jasper. Yes, he and I go way back." He spoke with a slight French accent which had begun to fade with what I was guessing was centuries of existence. "You see, I had a mate once. Her name was Charlene, and she was beautiful, just like you." He ran a finger down my cheek and I shivered at his smirk. "Of course, I'm partial to red eyes myself. Anyway, Charlene and I were traveling through the south when I ran into a newborn army led by my good friend Maria and her second hand man, Major Jasper." He mocked Jasper's rank and spat at his name. "Charlene was an empath, like Jasper only more powerful. She decided to have some fun with the newborns and get them excited. Well they got out of control quickly and Maria gave the order to have them killed. Jasper got a little too into his work." He paused and I could tell what would come next. "He tore my lovely Charlene to pieces and burned her with those pathetic newborns." I flinched as he started coming closer. "So you see, the way I figure it; it's a mate for a mate. And I'm being nice. _He_ won't have to watch _his_ soul mate die!" he came at me with vampire speed and slapped my face, most definitely breaking my nose. The pain woke me from my trance and I screamed.

"He'll find me. He's probably coming right now." I spat at him and he chuckled darkly.

"Silly little girl. No one is coming for you. They'll _never_ find you. You see, I have a power too. I'm a full shield. Your psychics can see me. Your mind reader can't hear me. Your empath can't feel me. They can't even smell me." He started laughing again and I screamed.

"JASP-" I was cut off by Laurent punching me in the stomach, cracking a rib as it pierced my lung. I took shallow breaths, just wanting it to end. Jasper's face popped into my head and I felt horrible for leaving him. I hated myself for not being strong enough.

"Don't worry human, it'll all be over soon. You see Charlene was burned. I won't burn you alive, but I figure the internal burn of my venom ought to do the trick. Some good ol' last minute torture before I finish you off." And in less than a second, his razor sharp teeth bit into my neck. I screamed louder than ever as the intense burn worked its way through my veins. Every scream just made him laugh harder. I felt myself losing consciousness and the last thing I remembered was a ferocious, guttural snarl and a pair of large arms lifting me.

**JPOV**

The game was fun, but I was antsy about not being with Bella. Even though I could see her perfectly safe with Esme, I was anxious to hold her.

"Esme, why don't you take my place for a while." I called and began walking towards Bella. The wind shifted and out of the woods came a man I recognized instantly. Laurent smirked at me and grabbed Bella.

"NO!" I yelled and sprinted after them as he dashed into the woods. I followed them, but he was moving too fast, even for me. I lost sight of them and tried following their scent but there was none, not even the distinct smell of Bella's blood hung in the air. Emmett, Rose and Edward came up behind me and I sensed the others running through the woods.

"I can't hear him." Edward said and I could feel his irritation.

"I can't see him either." Rosalie sounded distressed.

"He's got no scent. It's almost as f he's blocking us." I said, thinking out loud. We continued running in the direction Laurent had disappeared and I thought I heard a scream, but I couldn't trust my brain in its frazzled state. A few more minutes of running and I heard screaming again.

"JASP-" it was cut off, but the scream was without a doubt from Bella. I ran in the direction of her voice and heard her screaming bloody murder, which was the _worst_ phrase to think of in this situation. Her screaming continued, ripping me apart until I found them. His teeth in her neck sent me into such an intense rage that the sound that escaped me was so animalistic it would have scared me had I not been so mad. I pounced at him, knocking him away from Bella's neck. As I spun to attack again, I saw Emmett grab Bella and sprint towards the house. I made quick work of Laurent. He may have been older than me, but he'd not been trained to be the killer I'd once been. By the time Edward arrived to help, all that was left was to burn the pieces.

"Well Laurent." I said to the purple smoke. "You're finally with your precious Charlene." I looked into the flames, thinking of all the things I wish I'd done before killing him. He'd deserved so much worse for hurting my Bella.

"Jasper." Edward interrupted the violent thoughts that he too could hear, "come on, Bella needs you." Her name woke me up and I sprinted back to the house as fast as I possibly could. When we got back, Bella was on my bed, eyes shut tight and writhing in pain.

"No!" I yelled, turning to Carlisle, "Don't let this happen to her. Don't let her become a monster. Please do something Carlisle. We can't take her away from Charlie. Do something!" I felt Carlisle's guilt before his voice portrayed it.

"I'm sorry Jasper. The venom has already spread too far. If we try to suck it out, she'd lose too much blood and die."

"She's dying now!" I yelled.

"Yes, but this way you'll have her forever." Rose said, making me feel disgustingly selfish. "I know how selfish that sounds, but think about it. I changed Emmett simply because he looked like Vera's son. My selfishness gave me the man I love. If you let this happen for love, none of us will judge you." Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked down at my angel as she transformed, becoming a monster, damned and dangerous. I took her hand and she seemed to calm a little. I took a deep breath.

"Okay." I looked up and saw a few smiles. "You guys watch her. I have to make it look like something other than a vampire killed her." I stood and was pushed right back down by Emmett.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here with Bella. Eddie and I can take care of things." As they left I heard a smack and Edward mumbling something along the lines of "My name is _Edward._" I sat back against the headboard and pulled Bella to me. Rose sat at the foot of the bed while the others drifted out. When her eyes lost their far off look, she smiled softly.

"She's going to be absolutely beautiful."

"She already was." I grumbled. Rose sighed and stood.

"Cheer up Jasper. I've seen the future, and forever is looking pretty damn good for you and Bella." She left after that. I took a deep breath and pulled Bella closer. I tried to block out her whimpers as I felt her mortal warmth for the last time. Soon, she'd be as cold as me.

**BPOV**

I was dead. I had to be, my heart just stopped beating. I smelled a scent that was distinctly Jasper and snapped my eyes open. Everything was perfectly clear and I stood up so quickly I was surprised I didn't fall. I looked up and locked eyes with Jasper's which were now almost completely black. He looked at me worriedly.

"Bella?" his voice was even more beautiful.

"Jasper? Why aren't I dead?" I heard a chuckled from somewhere in the house, most likely Emmett. Jasper took a deep breath.

"Because. You're one of us now Bella."I stared for a moment.

"As in-?"

"Yes as in you're a vampire now." I flinched at the snappy tone in his voice. I didn't need hi gift to know how incredibly guilty he felt. I was at his side before I could even think about moving. I threw my arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this." I said in a menacing voice. Japer shifted uncomfortably in my arms.

"Alright love. But, um, you're kind of hurting me." I quickly let him go.

"Sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I am **_**SO **_**sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been really hectic and I had a lot to do this marking period but I hope to make it up to you in what I think are a good next couple of chapters.**

**BPOV**

Jasper held my face in his hand, looking adoringly into my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. He pulled my face to his and kissed me with a passion he never had before. I understood immediately. We had no boundaries now. I was his physical equal and he didn't have to worry about breaking me anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his slid around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. His skin was no longer freezing and hard and I deepened the kiss by searching his tongue out with my own. I felt love and lust rolling off him in waves even he couldn't control. We broke apart at the sound of a throat clearing and I turned to see Rosalie smirking at us.

"Not now Rose." Jasper said, keeping his arms around me.

"Jasper, you promised." She said with a pout.

"Fine." He sighed and slowly slid his arms from my waist.

"What?" I asked. Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"Don't you want to see how you look?" she asked excitedly and placed me in front of a mirror. I gasped at my reflection. It couldn't be me, yet I could still see a little bit of the human girl beneath the beautiful exterior. My skin was a beautiful pale white and perfectly smooth. My dark hair framed my face perfectly with loose waves down my back. My soft curves were now more defined and I looked the slightest bit thinner. The only thing that worried me were the glowing blood red eyes staring back at me.

"Don't worry about the eyes." Rose said, clearly seeing my fear, "The eyes will turn gold as long as you stick to animals. They're only red because your human blood is still in your system." Jasper came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into him as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm beautiful." I whispered.

"You always were. Now you're just unbreakable." He said, dropping a kiss on my neck.

"Yeah Bells. Now you're like a new and improved Bionic Bella." Emmett said, popping up from out of nowhere. Jasper and I both rolled our eyes. "Can we please go soon?" he asked, bouncing like a child.

"Go where?" I asked.

"We're all taking you on your first hunt." Rose said. As soon as she mentioned it, it was like a huge fire ignited in my throat. It was then I noticed I was still in my bloodstained clothes. Damn, I smelled good. Jasper sensed my sudden thirst and sent a wave of calm at me.

"Rose why don't you take Bella to get changed. We'll go in a few minutes." Jasper told her.

"Sure. Some on Bella, Alice and I picked out a 'welcome to vampirism' outfit for you. Alice's idea." The clothes were set on her bed. A pair of black skinny jeans with a nice, form fitting, blue blouse and a pair of black peep-toe heels.

"Heels Rose? Really?" I asked as I put everything on.

"Oh come on Bella. You're inhumanly graceful now. Show off a little, relish in the fact that you'll _never trip again_." She said dramatically. I rolled my eyes, but was silently celebrating. Once I had everything on we made our way _gracefully_ down the stairs where everyone else was waiting for us. Jasper came to put his arm around me as Alice's eyes bugged out.

"Oohh Bella you look amazing. I knew that was the right this to put you in." Alice squealed as she bounced up and down. Edward put his arm around her, trying but not succeeding, to calm her down.

"Yes. Thank you Alice, I like the clothes very much." I said with a laugh.

"You look beautiful Bella." Esme said with her motherly smile.

"Thank you Esme." I said, returning her smile.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked, motioning towards the door. We all nodded and sped out of the house and into the woods.

**JPOV**

Watching Bella hunt was surprisingly…sexy. I guess it was the animal in me that both proud of and attracted to the gorgeous creature that was now mine, forever. She finished a deer and turned to face me, a little bit of blood on her torn blouse. I smile encouragingly since I could feel her insecurity and slight embarrassment.

"You're doing wonderfully darlin'." I told her and was rewarded with her beautifully dazzling smile.

"I think I'm done." She said, wiping the little drop of blood off her chin. I nodded and we headed back to the house, joined quickly by the others. "I never got to thank you guys for the baseball game." Bella said once we were back inside. "I had a lot of fun. My dad would have like it." She said with a smile, but it quickly faded. "Oh my gosh! What happened to dad? Where does he think I am?"

"Bella relax." Emmett said. "Edward and I took care of it. He thinks you were attacked by an animal in the woods. We had to make it look like you died." I felt her instant sadness and guilt.

"I'm sorry love, it's the only way. People have to believe you're gone so they don't come looking." She nodded but I could still sense the tears she wanted to cry and the guilt she felt for leaving Charlie. "And, we're going to have to move very soon. We can't risk someone seeing you and recognizing you."

"But won't that look suspicious if you leave right after I disappear?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"We're going to wait another couple of days, at least until a few days after your funeral." I said, sending a wave of calm her way when I mentioned her funeral.

"It's planned already?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Charlie didn't want to wait. He called here while you were changing. He said it was just too hard. It's in three days. We're going to go; Alice and Edward will stay with you since no one here knows them. We'll announce we're leaving then. We'll just tell people Jasper was too heartbroken." Carlisle said. Bella nodded again and I took her up into my arms, sitting on the couch with her in my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and I felt her little body shake with tiny dry sobs.

"It'll be okay Bella. Charlie will be move on and be happy again." I said, rubbing up and down her back.

"I know. It's just, dad just got me back. Now he lost me again, for good." Her eyes squeezed shut and she hid her face in my shoulder.

"I have an idea." Carlisle said, I could sense he was trying to cheer her up; none of us liked seeing Bella upset. "How about we head up to the Denali's for a few days after the funeral? Bella can meet them all and then we can head to the new house in Weymouth." Everyone nodded in agreement and I felt Bella's interest perk up.

"Good idea Carlisle." I said, indicating to them that I could tell Bella like it as well. "Let's go upstairs darlin'." I suggested. I felt her nod and lifted her up and carried her up to my room. I put her down on my bed and she saw the books on my desk.

"How did you-?" she asked, finally speaking.

"Emmett and Edward managed to grab them out of your room." I said, indicating Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, and Pride and Prejudice.

"Won't Charlie notice they're gone?"

"Nope. They bought new copied and roughed them up a little. I just figured you'd want your on copies." She smiled and stood up to kiss me sweetly.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around my middle and I kissed her head.

"Anything for you, love."

"Read to me?" she asked, sitting back down on my bed. I nodded and grabbed Wuthering Heights. I sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and she laid her head on my chest as I read the great work of Emily Bronte. **(A/N: I actually read Wuthering Heights in English this year…not a fan.)** She calmed down after a while into an almost state of sleep. As close as a vampire can get to sleep and I laid with her, holding her to me, listening to the steady sound of her breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Jasper and I laid in bed for hours until there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." he said quietly and Esme popped her head.

"Hey. We need you two to start packing, we're gonna be heading out as soon as everyone's ready." We nodded and Jasper gently kissed the top of my head before we got up. I didn't have many things to pack, just my books and a little bit of clothes Alice and Rose had bought for me during my transformation. I helped Jasper with his things and with our speed; the entire house was packed up within a few hours. I quickly showered and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a hunter green long sleeved v-neck. I tried to sneak on a pair of black chucks, but Alice and Rose saw and forced me into a pair of black heeled boots. Damn psychics. We all went around the house, covering furniture we weren't taking with sheets before loading our things into the cars. Most of our things went into Emmett's jeep and Jasper's Land Rover LR3. Extras were loaded into Carlisle's Mercedes and Edward's Volvo. Esme was driving Jasper's car while we took his Ducati.

"Alright, everyone knows how to get there right?" Carlisle asked in his concerned, fatherly voice. Everyone rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Okay, see you all at the house." We all headed to our separate vehicles and got ourselves situated. Jasper and I zipped up our leather jackets.

"Anyone ever tell you how sexy you look in leather Miss Swan?" he asked jokingly as he pulled me to him by my collar to plant a kiss on my lips.

"No, I don't believe anyone had, but thank you for the compliment Mr. Whitlock." I said with a smirk as I leaned in for another kiss. We jolted apart at the sound of a horn honking and looked to see Emmett beeping impatiently. With a chuckle we broke apart and pulled on our helmets, sliding the visors down as we rocketed down the driveway and onto the main road. I kept my arms around his torso and propped my chin on his shoulder as I watched the road disappear rapidly beneath us. I could see Edward and Alice in the Volvo out of the corner of my eye and looked behind us to find the Mercedes. Once we hit the Interstate, Jasper picked up speed, putting us at about 165mph. I couldn't help the adrenaline rush that overcame me as we weaved amongst the cars around us and I let out an energetic yell. I felt Jasper chuckle as he effortlessly maneuvered between the many speeding cars. Even through the thick smell of gas, I could pick up the scents of our family around us.

The usually 2 day drive only took us 10 hours and we were pulling into the long driveway of our new home at around one in the morning. The house was out of the way of others, of course for our needed privacy and reminded somewhat of the Forks house. It was just as open as the other, but instead of a white exterior, the house had outer walls of stone and looked like it had been around for centuries. The inside had obviously been redone with cheery white and light yellow walls and hardwood floors. There were three floors as well as a cellar which had obviously been redone into a modern basement.

Jasper and I picked the only bedroom on the third floor which had a window seat underneath a large bay window. The room itself was exceptionally large with an en suite bathroom. Carlisle and Esme had already been to the house earlier in the year and had purchased all the necessary furniture so the only thing we had to do was pick out color schemes and other small things. Rose and Emmett had a room on the second floor, as did Alice and Edward; both their rooms had small balconies while Carlisle and Esme's room on the first floor lead straight to the screened back porch. Carlisle's study was also on the first floor, as well as the kitchen, and family room which held Edward's new grand piano. Alice was going to set up her sewing room on the third floor, and all of Emmett's gaming and entertainment systems were put in the basement.

"What do you think darlin'?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around my waist as I took in our room.

"It's perfect." I said, turning in his arms to place a light kiss on his lips. His arms tightened their hold on me as he deepened the kiss. His lips dropped to my neck, hitting a spot that had always been very ticklish. I let out a giggle and he looked up, raising his eyebrows in question.

"That tickles." I said, still laughing. His returning smile was wicked and he brought his lips back to that spot, making me laugh louder. He began to back me up until my knees hit the bed and I fell onto it, pulling him down with me. The bed creaked haphazardly beneath our full added weight and we both busted out laughing when we heard Emmett's 'Bow chica wow wow' from the floor below. Jasper pulled the zipper down on my jacket and slid it off my shoulders and I did the same to him before returning to his lips.

"I love you." He whispered huskily against my lips, making me smile. His lazy southern accent always became more pronounced when he was _excited. _

"I love you too." I whispered back as I slid my hands beneath his plain white t-shirt. He'd looked just like the typical 'bad boy biker' in his jeans and t-shirt, especially when he'd had his jacket on. His hands were on either side of my head, holding himself up as I wrapped my fingers through his belt loops, pulling his hips closer to mine.

"Yo hornballs, get your asses down here!" Emmett's distinctive voice traveled through the house, followed by a loud smacking sound, no doubt Rose's hand to Emmett's head. We broke apart, chuckling lightly and Jasper placed one more kiss on my cheek. I grabbed his hand and flitted down to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Sorry." I said with a shy smile and everyone just smirked in response. Jasper sat on the loveseat, bringing me down into his lap.

"So I just talked to Carmen, they'll be here in a few days. They're all very excited to meet Bella." Carlisle said, talking about the Denali coven.

"Yeah, all except Tanya." Rose said with a bitter tone while Emmett, Alice, and Edward snorted with laughter while Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked, not really sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Well she's not bad really. She's very nice and a good shopping buddy; she's just a very big flirt. She went after both Edward and Emmett before they got married and she's had her eyes on Jasper for years. She won't be happy to see the last Cullen man is taken." Alice explained.

"I'm sure Tanya will be just fine." Carlisle said with an eye roll, "I have some other news." We all waited for him to continue. "I just got an e-mail from Aro." He had everyone's immediate attention. "Somehow the Volturi have already heard that we have a new family member and they're anxious to meet Bella." I felt Jasper's hold on me tighten.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle's old friends with them, but they're pretty much Vampire royalty. The leaders; Aro, Marcus, and Caius have been around for thousands of years and have made it their job to keep the vampire world a secret from humans. Their royal guard is made up of a bunch of vampires with special skills, whether they affect the mind or the body and they are not something you want to mess with. You don't piss off the Volturi unless you have a death wish." Emmett said in a serious tone so unlike his usual one.

"So, why do they want to meet me?"

"They like to meet every new vampire and explain their rules and sometimes if your power is impressive enough, they'll ask you to join their guard." Carlisle said calmly.

"Well then I should be fine then. We'll go, I'll listen to their rules and then we'll leave. It's not like I have a power to impress them with." I said, flippantly.

"Well we don't know for sure if you don't have a power." Carlisle explained.

"So how do we find out?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"One of the Denali's; Eleazer has the power of knowing others powers just by being in his presence. While he's here, we were going to ask him if he sensed any from you." Esme told me. I looked around at them and all had concern written all over their faces.

"Guys relax, even if my power _is_ something the Volturi are interested in, I'll just tell them no thanks. I'll be perfectly fine." Jasper smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You're perfect, you know that?" I turned to him and put my hand on his cheek, smiling softly.

"Nobody's perfect, but it's always nice to hear." I kissed his lips softly and his arms pulled me closer to him.

"Whoa there kiddies, leave that for the bedroom." Emmett said, laughing at himself. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Emmett.

**JPOV**

Later that night, I took Bella hunting again so I could get a feel of the new land and Bella could quench her newborn thirst. I watched as she leapt to catch a deer as it attempted to bound away from her and she quickly sank her teeth into its neck, draining it within seconds. She caught four more before returning to my side and grasping my hands in her smaller one. I smiled down at her, my grin growing when I saw the little line of blood dripping from the corner of her lips.

"Miss your mouth darlin'?" I asked teasingly. She frowned and reached up to wipe it away but I grabbed her wrist, stopping it.

"I got it." I whispered and flicked my tongue out to catch it. "Yum." I said with a cheeky grin.

She giggled and stood on her toes to capture my lips with hers. I slid my arms around her waist as hers went around my neck and her hands settled in my hair, tugging it lightly. Her mouth opened up to me and my tongue met hers, dancing together in a tantalizing way. I moved her backwards until her back hit a tree and I had her pinned against it. She could have easily gotten out of my hold with her newborn strength, but she never tried to. If anything, she just tried to pull me closer, running her hands down my back and settling them in the back pockets of my jeans, forcing my hips to meet hers. The friction caused when our bodies met was amazing and my hands gripped her hips a little tighter. Her hands traveled back up my spine, this time beneath my shirt. One of my hands went down to grab her knee and hoist her leg onto my hip. She gasped at the new angle and my lips went to her neck, kissing the same spot that tickled her, only this time she didn't giggle; she moaned.

"Jasper." She whispered, her breath sending shivers through my body. She nipped lightly at my ear and I groaned, pulling her closer to me. She rolled her hips against mine curiously and that mixed with the lust in the air only heightened my need for her. I lifted her so both her legs were wrapped around my waist and her lips found my neck, kissing along my collar bone. When she nipped at my Adam's apple, even I wasn't ready for my body's reaction. The little bite went directly to my growing erection and I moaned, rather loudly.

"Shit Bella." She giggled innocently and did it again. This time my hips bucked against hers and her breathing hitched, followed by a moan. I began to lift her shirt over her head when my phone rang. She let out a frustrated huff of air as I reached for my phone, keeping her legs locked around my hips.

"Yes?" I growled into my phone.

"Hey Jazz, two things." Emmett's snarky voice came through the speaker. "One, you and Bella need to knock it off because we can all feel your, uh _excitement, _and it's kind of, oh how to put this…making us extremely horny." He said bluntly. "And two, Alice and Rose saw some hikers deciding to head your way and coming across you two, so I suggest you two get your horny little bums back here." I sighed and slowly let Bella slid her legs down to stand up.

"Fine, we'll be back in a few." I snapped the phone shut and rested my head against Bella's shoulder, trying to calm down while trying to calm her down as well. She'd heard the conversation and there was a definite frustration in her emotions. She kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of the house.

"Come one babe. If you want, I could help you take care of your 'little problem' later." She gave a sly wink before sprinting towards home, leaving me in a momentary daze. I shook my head and ran off after her.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry about updating sooner but I had a serious case of Writer's Block. Anyway, I want you guys to vote for what you think Bella's power should be because I'm having trouble with ideas so please vote =]**

**xoxo**

**AthenaRowena**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I was extremely frustrated from Emmett interrupting Jasper and I. I was rather enjoying myself against that tree, but no Emmett had to stick his nose in our business, as always. That man was way to nosey for his own good. I led the way back to the house, running with a scowl on my face. When we walked back into the house, Emmett was standing there with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Have a nice hunt you two?" I simply flipped him off as I pulled Jasper up the stairs behind me.

"Oh snap, Bella's on the hunt for some lovin'." I could kill Emmett right now I swear. Once in our room, Jasper slammed the door shut and was hovering over me as I lay on our bed within the blink of an eye. His lips came crashing back down onto mine with blinding passion. My hands immediately went to tangle in his soft, honey colored locks, keeping his lips pressed to mine. His hands ghosted along the outside curve of my breasts, coming to rest at my hips, pulling them closer to his. I rolled my hips against his and he let out a soft moan before taking my ear between his teeth, nibbling gently effectively making my breathing quicken.

"Jasper." I whispered, silently begging him for more. He made his way down my neck, leaving soft kisses down my jaw and across my collar bone. His lips only left my skin for a second as he lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it behind him. I pulled at his collar, bringing his lips back to mine in a passionate kiss that damn near made me melt. His lips left mine, making me whimper at the loss, but quickly took up residence kissing the tops of my breasts, now unhidden. I ran my hands down his muscled chest, slipping them beneath the fabric of his shirt. I skimmed my fingertips up and down his back lightly and I could tell it was teasing him. He shifted, trying to get me to touch him more, but I simply moved my hands away from his skin. This time, _he_ whimpered from the loss of my touch and I felt a rush of pride that I could make this man so desperate to have me touching him. I pulled his shirt over his head, staring unabashed at his perfectly sculpted chest. I felt his rumble of laughter as his soft lips pulled me out of my daze.

"God I love you." He whispered, gazing down at me with a loving expression. His next kiss was indescribably sweet and probably would have brought tears to my eyes had I been human.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips as they grew fiercer against mine, the passion returning full force. My hands began to journey further down his body and with a flick of my wrist, his belt was gone and his jeans were unbuttoned. I slowly slid the zipper down and used my feet to push his jeans off his hips. He stepped out of them, leaving him in only black boxer briefs. I almost fainted from the sight of him. He truly was perfect.

"You're overdressed darlin'." He whispered huskily and quickly undid the clasp of my bra, throwing it somewhere over his shoulder. His mouth immediately latched on to one of my nipples while he teased the other with his talented fingers.

"Oh god." I moaned breathily, arching into him. Once he'd paid enough attention to one breast, he switched, taking the other between his teeth. I moaned even louder and I was sure the entire family could hear us right now, but I really didn't give a shit. Jasper was making me feel so good; I wouldn't care if we were in the middle of an airport as long as he continued his wonderful torture. He began to kiss his way down my body, his lips fluttering over my stomach and coming to a stop at the top of my jeans. He made quick work of them, pulling them down my legs and flinging them across the room, leaving me in nothing but the lacy black boyshorts I was wearing. His eyes darkened and I felt his increased lust fill the air, only making me want him even more. The possessive look in his eyes went right to my core, making me melt even more. He fisted the material of my panties and with a feral growl he ripped them clean off my body. His animalistic passion heightened my need for him and made me let out a moan, which sounded more like a scream.

"YO! What did I just get done telling you guys! Tone it down up there!" Emmett's strained voice boomed through the house and Jasper snarled at the interruption.

"Deal with it! And if you can't, then get out!" I heard the sound of our entire family's footsteps as they made their way out of the house. As they opened the door, I could also hear the wind howling outside. The front door slammed shut and then the only thing we could hear was our own ragged breathing.

"Finally." Jasper whispered harshly, capturing my mouth in a wild kiss, another growl ripping through his chest.

"Jasper." I breathed out, "I need you. Now."

"What do you want darlin'?" he asked, his lips dropping to the sensitive spot behind my ear, making me let out a pleasure-filled hiss.

"All of you. Please." I knew I was begging but I couldn't help myself, I wanted him too damn much.

"Gladly." He whispered. His boxer briefs were gone in the next second and there was finally nothing left between us. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slid into me slowly. We both moaned at the sensation of him filling me completely. He started off at a slow pace, but it began to be more torturous than I liked.

"More Jazz, please." I moaned, pairing it with an upward thrust of my hips. He didn't need to be told twice, picking up speed with each thrust. I felt the pressure building as Jasper continued to pound into me and within minutes my body was rocked with spasms as I moaned out Jasper's name loudly. He didn't stop though, if anything his thrusts came even faster as I rode out my orgasm. His lips began attacking my neck as his hand slid down, his fingers teasing my clit. I yelped at the added pleasure and I could feel that coil begin to tighten within me. Jasper let out a wild growl against my neck and I lost it. I came hard, screaming out his name just as a huge rumble of thunder cracked outside. I was vaguely aware of Jasper's release above me and I rode out the waves of my own. He collapsed on the bed next me and I brought my hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before pulling me against him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I'm yours." He responded simply. We lay there for hours, listening as the storm outside died down. After a while, we heard the front door open, signaling the return of our family.

"Hey porn stars! Get your asses down here, we got company." Rose yelled from downstairs. I figured it was the Denali's, which meant I got to meet this Tanya that was after my man.

"Give us a sec." Jasper called back, slowly rising from our bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans that hung low on his hips. I simply watched him move around our room, enjoying the view. He pulled on a black sweater and looked back at me chuckling.

"Come on perv. Get dressed." I sighed and stood, gliding around our room, smirking as I saw Jasper shamelessly staring at me as I pulled on a new pair of white lacy boyshorts and matching bra. I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a nice blue v-neck long sleeved shirt.

"Beautiful." he said, dropping a quick, sweet kiss to my lips before grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs. Everyone was in the living room so we made our way gracefully over to the unoccupied loveseat. I noticed one of the vampires with curly strawberry blonde hair watching Jasper and instantly knew she was Tanya. We were still in our post coital bliss, and I knew that everyone could feel it since Jasper obviously didn't even realize he was projecting it.

"Bella, these are our friends the Denalis." Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

"This is Carmen, Eleazer, Tanya, Kate, and Irina." He pointed to each as he said their name and I had been right about which one was Tanya.

"Everyone, this is Bella, our newest family member and Jasper's mate." Carlisle said and Tanya's face fell just a slight bit. I smiled and shook each of their hands.

"It's wonderful to meet you." I said honestly.

"So Bella I assume you're from Forks?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I was born there and then lived with my mother in Phoenix for a while before I moved back to live with my dad." I spoke of my parents with sadness in my voice as I remembered I would never be able to see them again. I looked up and could see Eleazer looking at me intently, his gaze never faltering.

"Eleazer? Are you getting something from Bella?" Carmen asked, putting a hand on her mate's knee.

"Yes, it's incredible, she has multiple powers." Everyone gasped and looked at me, though I could feel Jasper's pride as he sent it out to me.

"Well, what are they?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Well, her mind is a shield against all mental attacks."

"Which explains why I couldn't read her mind." Edward said, mostly to himself.

"She also has control over the weather and the elements." My eyes widened.

"And that explains the massive storm while they were getting' it on." Emmett said with a smirk. If I could blush, I could have but instead I opted for sticking my tongue out at Emmett.

"Very mature Bells." Rose said with a laugh. Just shrugged, earning a chuckle from everyone in the room. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You're amazing." He whispered and kissed behind my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.


	15. AN

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I know you were all hoping for a new chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint. I hate giving author's notes as much as I hate reading them so just bear with me. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had no idea junior year was gonna be this stressful and time consuming. Luckily the bulk of my extra curriculars are over for the year so I should have more time to dedicate to you, my loyal readers.**

**I'm really sorry it's been so long especially since some of my stories haven't been updated since the summer. Writers block has been a massive setback for me. I keep getting awesome ideas for new stories, but none for my pre-existing stories. I'm trying to work through it to give you people what you want and I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**xoxo~AthenaRowena**


End file.
